


Morning at Beorn's

by mjeanuniverse



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjeanuniverse/pseuds/mjeanuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Fili share some time together at Beorn's and come to an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning at Beorn's

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- explicit sexual content and Durincent. Don't like that, please do not read. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction so if it is awful, you have been warned.
> 
> I own nothing of the these characters or the world created by JRR Tolkien.

The slide of a rough hand along his hip & thigh wakes him. Pink dawn light is just visible through the high pitched windows of the barn, house or whatever one would call their host, Beorn, the giant skincharger’s, home. Lying in sweet smelling hay on Thorin’s heavy fur coat, he and Thorin are removed from the other dwarves piled together in the main hall. Being the King and Crown Prince has its benefits after all. 

Thank Mahal for that, thinks the small, blonde dwarf as the slide of hands on his bare backside become more insistent. Thorin is nothing if not insistent when it comes to something he wants. 

‘Can you take me again this morning?’ rumbles the deep voice in his ear. Thorin’s strong, muscular body is pressed flush against Fili’s back. That voice, Mahal, it always stirs something deep inside Fili’s belly, especially when it is edged with such desperate and raw need. 

Fili smiles, he is still slick with oil and Thorin’s seed from last night’s activities. Sore, yes, but not too sore. Thorin is never gentle when he comes to the young blonde, rock hard and wanting. Fili knows it is out of a bestial need to rut, seek relief from the stress and weight of rule, and it is his duty as Thorin’s heir to sate his King’s need. 

Turning his head, he breathes, ‘why?’ sleepily against Thorin lips.

‘Because your king desires it.’ rumbles the soft, deep reply. With Thorin’s upper arm pillowing his head, Fili feels Thorin’s other hand slide across his flat belly, reaching the side he is laying on, grasping his hip and tugging until Fili flat on his back. 

‘Your king needs it.’, Thorin moans into Fili’s mouth as he rolls himself on top of his blonde heir. Fili groans in answer as he feels Thorin’s stiff cock slide between his thighs as they open wide on their own accord, but then his heart constricts. Wait, he thinks, it? Has he just been referred to as it? 

Thorin smiles one of his rare smiles down at Fili, and the young dwarf feels his heart flutter. The blonde blinks kittenishly up into Thorin’s face. He understands what Thorin takes from him is just base pleasure. Nothing more, but oh, what Fili gives to him is love, utterly unfettered, whole-hearted love. 

Fili has not realized the depth of his emotional attachment to Thorin until that awful, horrible moment, as the eagles plucked the dwarves from the smoke and flames and carried them away from Azog, the Defiler and his bloodlust. Fili had cried out Thorin’s name in a desperate attempt to confirm that Thorin was still alive. Fili remembered how his heart clenched at the sight of Thorin’s lifeless body dangling in the eagle’s talons, and at the thought that his uncle, his king was truly dead. The thought had come, unbidden to Fili’s in that moment, that second, that he had never told Thorin how much he loved him. Last night he had been so relieved, speechlessly relieved, to feel Thorin, alive and whole, pressing against him, into him. 

‘I love you.’ he whispers before he can stop himself. Quickly looking away, he is unsure how his uncle will react, not when he is so obviously ready to rut, but the words slip out anyway. 

Thorin freezes. Cocking his head to the side to gaze down into his heir’s blue eyes, Thorin slowly brings his hand to his mouth to suck on his finger, before he slides it down again to push it past Fili’s tight pink rim. Never taking his eyes from Fili’s face, he whispers ‘love? ‘ 

‘Yes, oh yes’ Fili moaned. 

‘Yes to the question or yes to my finger’ Thorin teases. 

‘Both!’ Fili snaps, embarrassed now. He has always been taught by uncle to never show his heart, his true feelings, to mask his emotions behind a stoic façade, and Thorin will not be happy with his confession. He turns his head in shame, feeling his heart crack. He has finally told his uncle how he feels, and his uncle is making fun of him.

Suddenly, Thorin’s withdraws his finger from Fili’s molten heat. Fili’s heart breaks completely at the loss. He cannot look at Thorin. He fully expects Thorin to roll off of him in disgust. Love? Kings don’t have the luxury of feeling love, a fact that Thorin has pounded into his head over the years. 

‘Lad?’ Thorin’s other hand gently cradles Fili’s head. ‘Fili, look at me, lad’

Loathe to do so, but knowing that he cannot avoid Thorin’s disapproval forever, he opens eyes and then flicks them up to meet his uncle’s eyes. There is a soft, wondering expression on Thorin’s face, an expression Fili has never seen on his uncle before. 

‘You love… me?’ Thorin’s thumb gently rubs Fili’s cheek. ‘Truly?’ The shy, hesitant tone of voice is another thing Fili has never experienced from his strong, powerful, but distant uncle and king. 

‘Yes, of course,’ Fili sighs. “I love you, Thorin.’ Fili sighs heavily, ‘I know it a sentiment you don’t care to hear, but I do. I have always loved you.’ He finishes in a bare whisper, squeezing his eyes closed to stem the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, knowing that the dwarven king does not feel this same about him, it. 

‘You love me.’ A statement, still in that shy, hesitant, now wondering tone, but a statement this time, not a question, his hand still gentle on Fili’s face. Fili’s eyes dart back to Thorin’s and he nods slowly. Thorin bends down to kiss the blonde tenderly on the mouth.

Fili is jarred back to reality quickly. The finger is back, Thorin is kissing him fiercely now. ‘Oh, you are still so slick from my leavings last night, lad.’ Thorin groans hoarsely with lust, plunging now two fingers deep within Fili. 

‘You quite filled me up, my King’ whispers Fili just as hoarsely but from heartbreak. He is trying for a flippant, carefree tone, to be the ever receptive lad to Thorin’s administrations and needs. Thorin is only interested in fucking him again. He is totally unconcerned with Fili’s declaration of love or his feelings. Fili inhales deeply, turns his head to the side, and spreads his legs wider; after all that is the only thing that his king desires from him. The young blonde simply lies back and allows Thorin to do what he will, to take whatever he wants. 

‘Ready lad?’ Thorin pants as he lines his slicked, aching erection up against Fili’s entrance, his face inches from his young heir’s. Fili’s head is still turned to the side, but he nods silently, pointedly not looking up into Thorin’s face. 

‘Lad?’ the thick blunt head is nudging its way in as Thorin presses himself forward. Fili’s expression twists into a grimace as the painful burn of penetration hits him. It hurts. Thorin is quite well endowed and penetration always hurts at first. He is quite sore from last night. Thorin’s cockhead pops past the small ring of muscle into Fili’s channel. Tossing his head back to the other side, Fili struggles to relax and inhales deeply through his nose. 

‘Ah, so tight, so very tight,’ sighs Thorin with pleasure, but he does not move to seat himself fully into Fili. Braced up on his hands, Thorin looks down to study his young lover’s face. Frowning, Thorin lowers his solid body down onto the smaller body beneath him. Sliding one arm under Fili’s left shoulder and the other arm under the blonde’s right shoulder, Thorin braces himself back up onto his elbows so his chest and belly rest against Fili’s but his full weight is not pressing down onto the smaller dwarf. Now both of his hands are free to cradle Fili’s head. Thorin tilts Fili’s head back so he can look more directly down into his heir’s face. Fili refuses to meet Thorin’s steady gaze. 

‘Fili, am I hurting you?’

Fili snorts sharply. ‘Does it matter, my king?’ he bites out bitterly, before he can stop himself, steadfast in his refusal to look into Thorin’s face. Thorin is his king; he will submit when necessary, but that does not stop the pain, the burn from Thorin thrusting his cock into him nor the much more painful ache, like a gagged, rusted blade in his heart, that his king, his uncle, his everything has no love in his heart for him.

‘Of course it does,’ comes the soft, hushed reply. Fili’s eyes flick up to Thorin’s. He finds a look of pure anguish in Thorin’s blue eyes now, surprising the younger dwarf. Thorin eyes sear into Fili own blue eyes.

‘Never would I want to hurt you, Fili,’ Thorin’s voice has a pleading edge to it now. ‘You do know that?’

Startled, Fili gives a quick nod, having never heard this tone in Thorin’s voice. ‘You cannot help your own needs nor your own feelings, my king,’ Fili sighs and looks away quickly, thinking, your lack of feelings anyway. Fili knows that no matter how deeply you may love someone that does not assure nor obligate the other to love you in return. Forcing a small smile on his face to reassure and encourage his king, Fili wiggles his bottom just as encouragingly to spur Thorin to resume their coupling. 

Thorins looks aghast, absolutely, totally wretched at Fili’s words. ‘You would lie with me, thinking I have no love for you?’ Thorin asks as if the breath has been knocked from him. 

It is the blonde’s turn to freeze and cock his head, gazing up into his uncle’s face, trying to understand Thorin’s words and the meaning behind them. 

‘How many times have we… we done this,’ glancing down at their conjoined bodies, ‘ and you think …’ Thorin asks in a strangled voice, his words trailing off. The dark haired dwarf king tries again, ‘you think.. you do not know ..have never known how much … ‘ Thorin is stumbling over his words now, something he never does. 

‘How much you like to fuck me?’ Fili snaps, blue eyes blazing up into Thorin’s. ‘Yes, I have a clue how much my king enjoys it and how often’ he sneers bitterly, cutting his eyes to the side to keep his tears at bay. 

Thorin rears back, withdrawing his wilting erection, a look of horror on his face. Rocking back on his knees now, with Fili’s legs splayed on either side of him, Thorin slowly grasps Fili’s upper arms in an iron grip. 

‘What are you saying Fili?. Speak plainly,’ he growls, hauling Fili bodily up so that the small blond’s bottom is resting on Thorin’s strong thighs, and their faces are only inches apart. 

‘Speak plainly!? As if you have ever cared to hear what I think or feel. You only care for what you want! Hear what you want to hear!’ Fili cries, struggling to free himself. ‘I just spoke plainly. I told you I love you, and you mocked me,’ he says deflated and defeated. Fili shudders in pain and confusion and ducks his head at the stab of pain in his heart. He knows Thorin will be furious with him and at his rash, angry words. 

‘Oh lad,’ Thorin’s features soften, ‘is that what you think?’ His left arm slides back up under Fili’s shoulder and the other hand cups Fili’s face. Pulling his blond heir to his thick chest and rocking him gently back and forth, Thorin peers down intently into Fili’s blue eyes.

‘I cherish you, Fili. I have since the first moment the midwife placed you in my arms the day you were born.’ 

Completely flabbergasted, Fili can feel his own mouth hanging open, quite unattractively he is sure, but he can only blink in surprise at Thorin’s words. A warm smile spreads slowly across Thorin’s handsome face. 

‘I cherish you,’ pressing a gentle kiss to the blonde’s gaping mouth, ‘I thought you knew that,’ he muses. 

Heart hammering painfully in his chest, ‘cherish?’ Fili squeaks Aghast, at sounding like a dwarfling, he rallies, and tries again.

‘You cherish me? How would I have ever known? You have never said anything…’ 

‘Always have,’ Thorin cuts him off and smiles fondly at his nephew. ‘I understand that I may have been… remiss in telling you in words how much,’ he murmurs wryly. ‘I have never been good at that sort of thing…telling others where my heart lies.’

Pressing his lips lightly to Fili’s, ‘And my heart lies with you, Fili, my golden treasure.’ Thorin breathes, resting his forehead to Fili’s.

‘I love you, Thorin! So much, so very much!’ Fili whispers urgently as he wraps his arms and legs tightly around the larger dwarf. Thorin sighs and clutches his blonde heir tightly to him. Smiling shyly, Fili pulls away, to lie back and spreads himself out wide on Thorin’s fur mantle. ‘Now that we have that sorted, may we continue?’ 

A harsh moan is Thorin’s only reply as he quickly presses his body back down onto the now coquettish blonde, pinioning him into the fur. ‘As you command, my love, my treasure’ he sighs, nuzzling into Fili’s neck, nipping & licking the tender skin there.


End file.
